


A Better Option

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alone was never a burden to him. He already was living by himself in young age. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Option

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Kijoon's birthday

Living alone was never a burden to him. He already was living by himself in young age. Losing his Father in tender age of sixteen, Ki-Joon demanded the best from himself so he can provide for both his mother and his sister.

When he started working as actor, he decided to move-out from the only home he ever known. It was easier that way. As a rookie actor, the schedule was way too unorganized that he always came back late home. His mother was worried all the time. It was killing him to see that. He didn’t need to worry his mother more than before, so he opted to move out.

Of course, at the beginning his decision wasn’t accepted lightly by his family. After all, he is the only man in the family. But, he kept his words and they finally agreed after he promised to visit 2 times in a week.

He chose his place of living based on his earning level that time. If that means no elevator then so be it. No elevator is good; he needs that exercise since he hates gym with passion.

Now, it has been years since that. He didn’t visit 2 times in a week anymore. A lot of things have changed since then. He is now a pretty well known actor and musical actor in Korea. Popular enough to not have to buy clothes anymore. He got fans now. Girls mostly. Women to be exact.

He still remembers the day when he got his first gift from his fans. He was walking quietly into the rehearsal building when a girl came approaching him. She didn’t say anything just handed the gift into his hand. KiJoon didn’t accept it at first as he was shocked to find himself in that situation. It was pretty laughable for him. How come, he, Uhm Kijoon got a fan and more than that, a fan gift. He took it then after his fan looked at him with pleading eyes. After Kijoon took that gift and said thank you earnestly, the fan smiled and ran away with happy face.

It took a simple thing for making fans happy, like accepting their gifts. It’s a thing he learned early in his career. He still does that now. He still learning to do more of the so-called fans service from his friend, fellow musical actor, but at least he already knows the basic. He wasn’t an outgoing person so it kind of hard for him to do things likes that, but he tries.

It also takes a simple thing to make him happy. A smile from a boy he quietly desired upon. A grin from the said boy he proud to say as fellow musical actor, a talented one. A hug from his star ‘understudy’. Not a real understudy but he has been teaching the kid what he knew of musical industry for years that sometimes he feels that he is his teacher.  A text from his secretly nicknamed ‘ray of sunshine’ asking him to have dinner together or just drink together. A look of assurance from the hoobae to sunbae, still needs his hyung confirmation of his already excellent performance. A simple breath of that bratty boy that he learns to love more and more every day.

A lollipop given to him on their performance together on a white day. That is a new level of tremendous feels on his part.

This, though. A lover on his side, grumbling and ranting about how all of the first-class restaurants already booked. A cute kitten-boy who pouting but still searching and asking all of his friends to give them reservation seats for today. A man that is now officially his to be loved forever who shares the same philosophy of being shirtless when they are in /their/own house.

He doesn’t care if he doesn’t get any gifts or any birthday ads to celebrate his birthday.

He just needs to enjoy this special day with his own man and try to convince the boy that he really doesn’t need that luxurious dinner.

Kijoon slowly walks to his boyfriend, “Hyun-ah, I am not hungry for that kind of food, really.” He said with such an innuendo, “Please give me a chance to reach your star today.”

Living alone is not an option anymore for him.


End file.
